UNTITLED
by lostsketches
Summary: Gah Summary -.-  Here it goes: A little accident brought this unknown dancer into the world of the famous where she meets this boy, who's in a band. He tries to gain her attention but she's unwilling. What happens next then?


**UNTITLED**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Big Time Rush. (Unfortunately for me) I don't own em boys nor anyone from the show. I don't even own (sadly) the show itself. However, I do own my OCs and this story is made by me. (Obviously it's fictional)**

So I've finally decided on starting a new fanfic about this show and band I'm totally crazy over. Currently, I do not have a title for it (sad face). I must find one soon! Shall leave it as Untitled for now. RAWR!

This is just a sudden plot that came into my mind one day and I only started on it now. Plus, it's late right now.(0100am) SERIOUSLY! My messed up body clock is gonna kill me one day (and bring me to BTR heaven ^^) All for the sake of my 4 favourite guys in da world!

This story is more leaning towards a relationship between my OC and Carlos (my favourite among them) and I try to put myself into my OC's character. So I guess you can imagine how I'm like or how I _TRY_to be like (HEY! I don't pretend!)

So anyways, this story is really impromptu but I like to imagine how this can be formed into an episode for BigTimeRush.

Carlos: A new episode? Really? Do I get a girlfriend?

Me: Mayyyybeeee (:

Carlos: YESH!

James, Kendall and Logan look at Carlos funny. Then at me. I shrug.

Me: What? I have not thought of the whole story yet!

I've got help from my friend, Christine, so it's a little collaboration but now I'm editing as my own :X  
>You can check out her own stories at: .netu/2365727/Kurissss

Logan: Yes! Read her story, please. Thank You!

Now, on to the story (Yayyyy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Out the window<strong>

"DOGS! Be serious! Your summer tour starts in a month and I need you guys to be up top and ready to rock out the many shows around the country. Do you hear me? Mr X will now run through your choreography. I want you guys to be SERIOUS! I will now go and fix this song but I'll be back in 3 hours so you guys better be good!" Gustavo Rocque bellows his usual commands. Mr X appears, poses his signature "X" sign and breaks into the dance routine created for the boys which sets them to work.

Gustavo huffs and goes to other studio to work on a new song which he has trouble feeling it again due to his writer's block. Kelly is out on an errand given by Gustavo so she isn't there to calm the big man and help him concentrate on his song. The boys' usual mischief isn't helping either and he's starting to feel the comings of a migraine. He popped two pills of aspirin and sat down by the piano and gets to work. Nothing good comes out and Gustavo buries his face in his hands, frustrated.

This is gonna be a long day.

**(An hour later)**

Back in the dance studio, X rubs his temple, cursing his luck for being stuck with four terribly coordinated boys. He continues observing his "work" when they boys practice in front of the mirror. He judges silently, taking notes on the different weaknesses they have.

_Carlos is good but he lacks his direction. James is just trying too hard. Kendall isn't putting much effort into it which is really getting on my nerves. Logan is ... well, just terrible - _X thinks to himself, shaking his head.

"Alright now! Take 10 and we'll continue again," X claps his hands together and says in resolute, wanting to have some moments to think. The boys cheered for having some minutes to rest and recover from their intensive practice. X stalks off to get some fresh air.

"Weeeeew! That was tiring! How long do we have to do this?" Carlos says while sliding to the ground to lie on his back.

"Dude, I think we only just started," James replies, mimicking his buddy's action, slumping on his back.

"I guess we have to do this till the concert is over else BigG over the other side would scream at us again," Kendall adds on, flopping on the parquet dance floor.

"Gah! I just can't seem to get the moves right. That is why we kept on restarting. I'm sorry you guys," Logan says, giving his friends an apologetic face. The other three mumbled their forgiveness, knowing quite well that their buddy was just ungifted with the ability to dance and having two left feet.

Logan, for a genius, is only one at the books and logic. When it comes to coordination, BAM! Nada!  
>It stresses him out how he can't seem to get the moves right no matter how hard he tries. He is always the one with the 'sorry's whenever they have to restart the whole sequence. Today's practice is just another sad example.<p>

However, Logan Henderson refuses to give up.

Not joining his friends on the floor, he looks at his reflection in the mirror, a determined look plastered on his face as he starts on the set they had just learnt. He was getting into the groove of the dance, his friends looking up at their genius friend's sudden improvements when suddenly, he lost his balance.

"Logan! Look out!" his friends cried out their warnings. However, it was too late. Logan bumps against Mr X, who is just entering the studio.

Caught off guard, X stumbles backwards. His left foot falls upon a skateboard which was lying around on the floor and it hurtles him off straight towards a window. Since he doesn't know how to steer the board, he plummets out of the window. With cries of shock, the four boys rush to the window and spots Mr X lying on the pavement below.

"Erhmm..Are you okay Mr X?" Carlos shouts. Mr X moans but lifts a thumbs up.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Logan asks. His friends shrug.

"WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKING ABOUT? DON'T YOU DOGS KNOW I'M...WHERE'S X?" Gustavo storms in and not finding X anywhere.

"Ooooh. We're doomed!" the boys said together.

* * *

><p>And that's when the opening credits would come in (If it were an episode)<p>

Hehh! So what do you guys think? My main OC will appear in the next chapter. Hopefully I can do it soon. Else my plot will wither and die (like all my other unfortunate stories)

Of course, the little conversation above between me and the boys is fake (Sad and heartbreaking. boohooo...)  
>I like to have imagines like that so sue me why wontcha?<p>

REVIEW! I need to know how I can improve. TEEHEEE 3

xoxo Nana :}


End file.
